1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable mobile phone using electromyography (hereinafter referred to as EMG), and more particularly, to a wearable mobile phone using EMG capable of measuring hand motion of a user to determine button information to be inputted to the mobile phone and responding to the button information. Also, the present invention relates to a method of controlling an input unit of the wearable mobile phone.
2. Background of the Related Art
At present, mobile phones are generally operated by directly pushing down various keys provided at a front surface of the phone, as shown in FIG. 1.
Since such a mobile phone has a plurality of input keys, there is a limitation on the reduction of a size of the mobile phone. Therefore, it is difficult to design an appearance of the mobile phone.
Meanwhile, since a conventional mobile phone should have standardized input keys to receive information required for operation of the mobile phone, it is not easy to realize a wearable mobile phone, thereby not satisfying the user with high quality of the mobile phone.